Tsuna's Confession
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: Lately Tsuna's had alot on his mind, and now he's finally going to yell it to the world to relieve his stress...Little does he know someone may be listening. Contains: ever so slight yaoi with the pairing 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Ouji-sama: **Ushishishi! The prince is proud of himself for this fanfition  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Surprisingly I am to ouji! You BARELY made any mistakes :D  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>The prince has already explained to you peasants that he doesn't make mistakes  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>SUURREE! Keep telling yourself that! SO please feel free to enjoy this fanfition!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Hibari or Tsuna...They own each other! :D

**Tsuna's Confession**

'It's been this way for a while now...' thought Sawada Tsunayoshi to himself.

Currenty the young Vongola boss was laying down on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School, trying to escape from the pressures caused by his teachers, the other students, and of course his crazy guardians who seem to cause nothing but problems for Tsuna. On any normal day, Tsuna would probaly have been able to cope just fine even under all this pressure, but lately it's been different. His mind has been cloudy with strange thoughts that were unfamiliar to him.

"I must be going crazy..." muttered Tsuna.

The thoughts that filled the tenth's mind were about only one person; Hibari Kyouya, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian and the head of the Disciplinary Committee at his school. Tsuna flushed, unable to stop thinking about him despite all the dangers the cloud guardian could cause for him, especially if he caught him up on the roof. He suddenly sat up, now mad at Hibari.

"WHY WHY WHY!" he yelled. "Why do I love him! He's not only my guardian, but he's a GUY!" Tsuna began to rant about his feelings to the sky, all his troubles coming out at once.

"He's mean, strong, and violent too! He doesn't care about anyone but himself when it comes right down to it! He's too cruel, only does things his way, and never cares about the feelings of others!" Tsuna yelled, unable to stop his rambling. He felt his cheeks blush and he layed back down, staring at the sky.

"But...he is always so confident in himself...He doesn't let what others say get to him...Despite his violent nature, he loves small animals and is so nice to them...Even though he claims to not want to have anything to do with us, he has always come through for us when we needed him..." Tsuna murmured to himself as he layed on the warm, sunbathed roof. He was then quiet for a moment, before sighing.

"Why do I like him...I thought I liked Kyoko-chan..." he muttered. "Hibari-san, what have you done to me..."

"Something very interesting." repied a sudden, deep voice. Tsuna's eyes widened and he sat up so fast his head spun. He blushed, staring at Hibari in shock.

"H-HIBARI-SAN?" he demanded. Hibari smirked slightly.

"Herbivor, you're not allowed up here." he snarled. Tsuna was quiet, thinking that maybe Hibari didn't hear him. "GET DOWN BEFORE I BITE YOU TO DEATH." he snarled. Tsuna squealed in fear, and scrambled to get up. He clumbsily raced past Hibari, and tripped as he ran down the stairs.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he fell. Hibari watched him go, and after a long moment, smirked.

"So the Herbivore is in love with me. Good to know. That may come in handy for when I bite him to death later." he snickered.

Tsuna sat in his desk chair, sighing with relief. 'Thank goodness Hibari-san didn't hear that...It could have been bad if he did.' Tsuna shuddered. 'He probaly would have killed me right then and there!'


	2. Hibari's Counter

**Hitman: **CONGRATULATIONS! You made only 3 MAJOR mistakes! I'm so proud of you! :)  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>The prince does not need your petty feelings of proudness. The prince knows he did good  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Whatever! Well here is the continuation that everyone wanted  
><strong>Ouji-sama:<strong> Yes! The prince worked hard for you peasants so be happy!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>So enjoy the fic! :3  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters of KHR DO NOT belong to us! but when we rule the world they will be! :3

Tsuna's Confession- Ch. 2

**Hibari's Rebuttal**

It's been a few days since that day-Tsuna now sat in his desk, staring out into space as his teacher rambled on about elements, atomic mass and something about the universe. His cheeks flushed slightly, he was clearly thinking about the incident from the other day. Right after he yelled out his feelings for his Cloud Guardian to the sky in a frustrated rant, said cloud guardian appeared. Tsuna was worried that Hibari had heard him, but the tall, handsome prefect with raven hair and dark onyx eyes showed no signs that he heard the young Vongola mafioso's embaressing confession. Tsuna let out a small sigh, gratefull for Hibari's ignorance, when suddenly-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." demanded a low, dark voice. Everyone in the classroom jumped, turning around to see Hibari Kyoya standing in the classroom doorway,his lips in a dark sneer and his tonfas already out and ready to attack. Tsuna nearly fell out of his chair-squealing in fear.

"HIIIIIIEEE! H-Hibari-san!" he exclaimed in a trembling voice. Hibari's eyes narrowed coldly as he stared down at the adorable brunette, curled up in a trembling ball.

The teacher stepped forward cautiously, trying to gather up the necessary courage to face the Head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Hibari-kun." the teacher called out. Hibari's eyes slid to glare at the quivering teacher- all his confidence gone when the prefect stared him down. The teacher hesitated to speak, but did so anyway-earing much needed respect from his students.

"Why exactly are you here for Tsunayoshi-kun?" he managed to stammer out. Hibari smirked ever-so-slightly.

"Because I never let a rule breaker go unpunished sensei." he replied, his voce dripping with venom. The teacher flinched, and abruptly passed out. Many students jumped up, go to the aid of the teacher-now foaming at the mouth, soul exiting the poor man's body. A few of the remaining students glanced nervously at Tsuna, wondering what on earth he had done to incure the wrath of Hibari.

Gokudera stood up, slamming his hands onto his innocent desk, who really did not need to be abused like this. He glared at Hibari with just as much intense hatred as Hibari did.

**~Lol, desk humour xD...I'm fighting writer's block for you stupid peasants! n ~**

"How dare you disrespect Juudaime like that?" he yelled loyaly. Yamamoto stared up at Gokudera from the comfort of his own desk. He laughed happily at the irritated expression on the silver-haired boy's face.

"Maa maa~ Don't get mad Hayato! After all, we're all friends here!" he declared, laughing lightly as if to ease the tension.

Said laugh, had the opposite effect. Everyone-even Tsuna and Hibari- stared at the laughing baseball star with exasperated, shocked looks which undeniably held a slight glimmer of admiration. They could help but be moved by Yamamoto's endless enthusiasm and ability to not take anything seriously, no matter how serious it is.

Gokudera didn't calm down, rather, he was fired up. He reached into his shirt(which is secretly a portal to the 4th demension*shhhh! tell no one*) to grab a few sticks of dynomites, but Tsuna beat him to the punch. He quickly got off the floor and glared at Gokudera with a false irritation.

"Gokudera, if you get in trouble for me, I'll make Yamamoto-san my right-hand man." he muttered, trying to sound confident in his threat. It worked. Gokudera stared at Tsuna as if he just declared that his goal in life was to be a ballarina and marry Lussuria. His soul leaving his body was nearly visible, and you could just barely hear it crying; 'juuuudaaaaiiiimeeee nooo!'

Tsuna bit his lip, wondering if his threat was too extreme, but Gokudera shook his head, trying to come up with a different approach to the whole 'come with me little lamb, and come alone' vibe that Hibari was giving off.

"Juudaime, I'll come with you!" he declared. Before Tsuna could say anything, The big bad wolf gave a cold 'hmph', and began to roughly push the innocent sheep-uh, i mean-Tsuna away from the flock-i mean-classroom.

"Stay out of this you worthless herbivore, why don't you go kill yourself you _useless right-hand man._" he snapped, quite literaly stabbing Gokudera with his words, but the bomb maniac didn't back down, the right hand man within him refused to give up on his precious lamb-dang, i keep doing this- boss. As if anticipating Gokudara's refusal, Tsuna poked his head back into the class, despite Hibari's forcefull pushing.

"Yamamoto-san, Can you please keep Gokudera here? I'll be back, I promise." Tsuna called to them before Hibari placed a hand on his head, and shoved him out of the class.

Yamamoto grinned enthusiasticly, and saluted playfully. He turned, and fixed his eyes on Gokudera, who flinched seeing Yamamoto's dangerously playfull grin. Gokudera felt as if a weapon was locked onto him, and heard-probably imagined- the words; 'target aquired'. Gokudera took a cautious step away from Yamamoto.

"Don't you f*ckin' DAR-" Yamamoto ignored his warning, and promptly leapt at him, praticaly flying over the desks between them, and collided with Gokudera, pinning him to the floor. Gokudera squirmed around, desprate for freedom(the other students are basicly like: O.O at this point, fyi).

"G*D D*MN YOU, YOU D*MN YAKYUBAKA!" Gokudera yelped. "JUUUUuuuuudddaaaiiimmeee-"

**~like his love, his voice to Tsuna is faaaaadddding away into the distance~**

Tsuna glanced down the hallway behind him, towards where his class was. He heard Gokudera's yells and shouts of protest get abruptly silenced, most likely by Yamamoto. Tsuna stared apologeticly, thinking a sorrowfull apology to his violated Storm Guardian. Tsuna suddenly remembered who was with him, and turned back around so he was facing Hibari's broad back, his pulse racing and his cheeks slightly flushed. Hibari turned, and glanced at him, as if making sure he didn't run off. He glared at the blushing boy, and frowned.

"No-I can not allow this Herbivore." he snapped, making Tsuna jump.

Hibari spun around, and in the flash of an eye, swiftly threw Tsuna up, and over his shoulder. Hibari stormed off to the Disciplinary Committee room, towing a very confused Tsuna with him. He kicked open the door, and glared at the other members. his eyes flashed with an evil that would make the devil(or in our case the devils wife xD ahh~ inside joke...=w=...im stalling.) shudder. The other delinquents didn't need to hear another word. They simply vanished immediantly, tripping over one another to get out of the room. Hibari didn't even give them a second glance. He marched into the room, and carelessly dropped Tsuna to the floor.

"Itaai!" Tsuna gasped as he hit the ground. Carpeted or not, being dropped hurts.

He winced slightly, his bottom hurting. He looked up, pouting, slightly irritated that Hibari dropped him so heartlessly. A shiver ran up his spine, and Tsuna paled drasticly. Hibari was evily glaring down at him, his tonfa an inch away from Tsuna's head.

"Hi-Hibari-sa-" Hibari's glare intensified, making Tsuna go silent. Tsuna stared back at him, and slowly he felt his cheeks turn light pink under the gaze of Hibari.

"This can't be right." Hibari said suddenly, in a sly voice. Tsuna stared at the prefect, confused by his words. He suddenly realized he was slightly blushing, and turned away. Hibari used his tonfa to make Tsuna look back at him, his sharp eyes inspecting Tsuna's face.

"You look almost...Happy about getting a punishment." muttered Hibari. Tsuna's face darkened slightly.

"E-Eh? N-no! Of course I'm no-" Hibari's eyes glistened evily, his aura irritated.

"Oh? Then perhaps we should add a punishment for wearing make-up in school?" he hissed. Tsuna shook his head.

"I dont wear make-up!" he exclaimed. All sign of teasing left Hibari.

"Then don't lie to me Herbivore." He snapped. Tsuna flinched at his dark, harsh voice, he should be used to the prefects cruel tone by now, but it still hurt him to hear it directed at him. Hibari continued talking. " But why? I can't help but wonder why you seem to be so happy about getting punished." Hibari ignored Tsuna's protests of denial, and smirked slightly.

"Hmmm...Whatever could it be..."

"Tsuna sqeezed his eyes shut, begging and praying that Hibari doesn't know why Tsuna was so flustered whenever he's around him. Hibari squatted down in front of Tusna, grinning with evil amusement.

"Oh, maybe it's because you like me?" Hibari suggested knowingly. Tsuna turned neon pink, cursing the gods for-yet again- ignoring his pleas. Tsuna quickly decided to feign innocence(its his best move xD).

"EH? W-Well of course I like you! Y-You're...my Cloud Guardian!" he stammered at top speed, trying to hide his blushing face. Hibari grimaced, wanting a cuter answer from his mafia boss.

"That's not what I heard you saying the other day." Hibari continued in a sly, urging voice. Tsuna turned to him, staring at the prefect with a total 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. He blushed a deeper red, and tried to come up with an excuse or way out of this situation. Where's Gokudera when you need him? His hands trembled.

"Wh-N-W-Well...Hibari-san..." he stuttered, unable to get his thoughts together. Hibari leaned toward him, only centimeters apart form Tsuna. Tsuna felt like his mind was melting as he stared into Hibari's dark eyes, and tasted his icy sweet breath on his lips. Tsuna was suddenly all too aware of the small distance between the two boys, Hibari was pratically on top of Tsuna, leaning foreward over him.

"Tell me the truth Herbivore." Hibari murmured. "Or I'll bite you to death." He added in all seriousness.

"I-I don't-" Hibari frowned.

"That's not what I want to hear." he snapped, leaning even closer, and lightly brushing his lips against Tsuna's neck. Tsuna trembled with foreign delight, and blushed, trying to find the will to push Hibari away. Then, all good feelings vanished- Hibari's teeth suddenly chomped down mercilessly on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna squealed, and pushed Hibari away, falling back, and propping himself up with his elbows.

"HIBARI-SAN?" he demanded. Hibari stared at Tsuna blankly.

"You lied." he stared as if it was obvious.

Tsuna stared at the cloud guardian with shocked eyes. He pouted, and glared at Hibari.

"So you BITE me?" he demanded. Hibari smiled ever-so-slightly, his eyes narrowed, fixated on Tsuna, who-laying back like that, right there in front of a predator-looked incredibly delectible.

"I'm not a liar, unlike a certain Herbivore." he replied.

"I-I didn't li-" Hibari cut him off

"You just admitted it herbivore. I said I bit you because you lied, and you didn't deny it." he snickered. Tsuna grimaced, realizing he had just talked himself into a corner.(figurativly)

"...Stupid Hibari-san..."he muttered, looking away from hibari. Hibari stared at Tsuna for a moment, before lurching forward, and chomping down on Tsuna again. Tsuna gasped in pain, his eyes tearing up adorably.

"What was that one for?" he demanded. Hibari glared at him.

"Insulting me." he replied.

Tsuna pounted, sitting up properly. He glared at Hibari for a moment, and lurched forward. Hibari couldn't respond, he was not expecting any kind of gently bit Hibari's neck in revenge, secretly loving the taste of hibari's skin.(_ shishishi, secretly? now now tsuna, this is a fanfiction, anyone can read it and know! D)_ He then froze, he realized that his jaws were in fact clamped down on Hibari's neck. Tsuna trembled and slowly retreated, terrified. He stared at the shocked Hibari for a moment, and decided to take the chance to escape now, and maybe live another day. He quickly began to crawl to the door.

"W-Well, good-bye Hibari-san!" he stammered. Suddenly, Hibari reached out and grabbed Tsuna's arm, pulling Tsuna closer and forcing him to face the enraged prefect and his unholy fury. Tsuna stared at the prefect, as if looking death in the eye.

"HERBIVORE YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE." snarled Hibari fiercly. He began to creep closer to Tsuna. "KAMIKOROSU." Tsuna turned, trying to flee to safety, but hibari roughly grabbed him, and pinned him face down to the floor. He bent over the pinned Tsuna, and began to roughly chomp on Tsuna's neck, hard enough to draw blood. Tsuna cried out in an adorable voice that made Hibari laugh evily

"You're such a liar. If you just told me the truth in the first place, I probably wouldn't be this rough with your punishment Herbivore." he snickered.

Tsuna was breathing heavily, feeling the press of hibari's strong body against his, and the painfull nips hibari made on his neck. Tsuna bit his own lip, trying to focus so he could find a way to stop Hibari's attack.

"HIBARI-SAN I LOVE YOU!" Tsuna cried out. Hibari didn't even bat an eye, he just continued his assult on Tsuna raviously.

"I know that already Herbivore." he snapped. Tsuna flushed deeeeeeeeep red. He struggled to keep his mind from going blank under Hibari's rough attack. But the delighted feeling he felt from having Hibari draped over him proved to be quite the handicap_.**~THE PRINCE IS NOT A PERV HE SWEARS~**_

"Then why-" Hibari used one hand to grab Tsuna's chin, and force him to face him. Without hesitating, Hibari closed the distance between their lips, gently kissing Tsuna. When they seperated, Hibari nibbled on Tsuna's neck once again, this time more gently. Tsuna looked over his shoulder at Hibari in shock, flushing slightly. Hibari ignored his stare and seductivly licked the blood off Tsuna's neck that dripped from his teeth marks. Tsuna twitched, trying to subdue the pleasure that skyrocketed in him.

**~Tsuna maybe you should just be permanately blushing, it'd be easier on me.~**

"I wanted to hear it from you." Hibari murmured against Tsuna's neck.

"Wh-Why?" Tsuna asked in a near-silent whisper. Hibari stayed silent, lifting one of Tsuna's delicate hands over the Vongola's shoulder and teasingly nibbling on his fingertips.

"Be quiet hebivore." Hibari growled. Tsuna flinched, feeling a crazy static between the two boy's bodys where they touched. Tsuna slightly pushed his body against Hibari's, which was still draped over his own. Hibari froze, and smirked, slowly dragging his tounge up the back of Tsuna's neck, earning a slight moan from Tsuna. _(dear goodness, the prince is more embaressed that Tsuna...)_ Tsuna decided to try asking Hibari why he was doing this to Tsuna. Most people only do this to the one they like, but Hibari is not most people.

"Hi-Hibari-san, D-do you...eto...well..." Tsuna looked down at the floor, the back of his concious(the perv of the tsuna mind) constantly reminding him that they were currently in a very 'special' position, and that if Tsuna was smart, he'd shut up and enjoy things. Tsuna pushed away these rather irritating thoughts, and glanced at Hibari's stone-cold face.

"L-like me...?" he asked in a nearly silent voice. Hibari remained silent for a bit, lightly kissing The corner of Tsuna's jaw.

"Hn." he murmured. Tsuna didn't know what this meant, but all the same it made him smile and blush. Hibari was silent, and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall beside them. He flashed it an irritated glance, and stood up, pulling Tsuna to his feet.

"GET OUT HERBIVORE." he commanded. Tsuna felt as if he had just been hit with Hibari's tonfa. Right SMACK across the head. He bit his lip, wondering if this torture is what Hibari had meant be 'punishment'.

"EH?"

Hibari looked away from him, trying to control himself.

"If you're late getting here after school...I'll bit you to death." Tsuna stared at his back, and realized what this meant. He smiled excitedly, and nodded.

"H-Hai!"

**~MEANWHILE~**

"GET OFF OF ME ALREADY!" yelled Gokudera, in the infirmary. The two boys were laying on one of the medical beds, Yamamoto spooned around Gokudera, who was flushing like a mad man.

"Hayato, you always say things that are exactly the opposite of what you mean..." Yamamoto sighed, slowly dragging his hand up Gokudera's shirt. Gokudera flinched, and turned around, glaring at yamamoto.

"WE ARE IN A SCHOOL!" he roared. Yamamoto stared at him blankly.

"Isn't that what makes it so fun?" Gokudera blushed at his idiot friend.

"NO YOU DAMN BASTERD! NOW GET OFF OF ME! I CANT BELIEVE YOUD PULL THIS KIND OF SHIT AT SCHOOL! YOU DUMBASS!" he yelled. Yamamoto thought this over for a moment, and grinned.

"Ah~ so at home is okay?" Gokudera realized his mistake of word choice.

"ah shit."  
><strong>AN:****  
><strong>**~Im not a perv, i cant write...uh...sexual things...this is as far as I can go without internally combusting.~  
>Hitman:<strong> OUJI I LUV YOU!  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>The prince knew you would like the end, but this fanfic makes The prince feel like a perv  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Aw, you'll get over it! At least you made me and our fans happy. THATS what counts!  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>The prince doesn't agree. So for The prince's hard work he requests you to REVIEW!


	3. Tsuna's Excitment

**Hitman:** WE'RE BACK!  
><strong>Ouji: <strong>yes the Prince is Here!  
><strong>Hitman<strong>: No one cares, anyway here is the last chapter that you guyz have been waiting for! Enjoy!  
><strong>Ouji:<strong> An remember the Pricne owns many things but KHR is not one of those things!

Tsuna stared at the clock at the front of the classroom. It's hands moved so slowly-as if torturing him on purpose. As he eyed the clock, his mind wandered off, thinking about the events that happened earlier that day.

"I LOVE YOU HIBARI-SAN!" he screamed, desperate to make the pain Hibari was causing to stop. Hibari wasn't at all shocked.

"I know."

Tsuna sighed dreamily, so lost in his daydream he didn't notice Gokudera and Yamamoto come into the class together-late. Only a few minutes left of the class. A few students murmured to themselves and to the others around them, that if the two were going to skip class, they should have skipped the entire class and not come back for the last three minutes. They didn't suspect a thing or think of any reason for the two to skip together. Perhaps they were all oblivious to the fact that Gokudera was flushed and disheveled and that Yamamoto seemed to practically GLOW with happiness, despite the fairly new fist-shaped bruise on the side of his face.

Gokudera made his way hurriedly to his desk, slamming himself down into it while Yamamoto joyfully skipped to his own desk. Gokudera glanced over at Tsuna, wondering what his precious boss thought of the fact that he just entered the class after not being there for the last 4 class periods. To his surprise, Tsuna didn't notice at all. He was the only one in the classroom who was completely ignorant of what had just happened. Gokudera examined the mafia boss's face, confused by this. Normally, despite being totally useless for the most part, Tsuna noticed little things when it came to his friends. Tsuna was staring at the clock, his eyes clouded and dreamy, his cheeks flushed, similarly to Gokudera's. This caused Gokudera to become a little suspicious. He narrowed his eyes, and leaned over, opening his mouth to whisper to Tsuna, when the clock's minute hand jumped, indicating that there was only 2 minutes of class remaining. Tsuna jumped with the clock's hand, his eyes sparkling with obvious excitement. Gokudera stared at Tsuna, and finally whispered;

"Juudaime, what are you so excited for?" he asked, trying to hide his suspicion. Tsuna nearly jumped out of his seat in shock, having not noticed Gokudera's presence in the seat next to him until now.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he shrieked. Gokudera stared at him with a mix of disgust, and disappointment.

"Sawada-kun!" snapped the teacher impatiently. "Have something to share with the class?" He asked, glaring at the student who caused the outburst and interrupted his precious class-time. Tsuna blushed, as the class snickered quietly.

"Go easy on him sensei, he's probably anxious to get out of school and away from Hibari-san! He's already been punished once today." One of the students chimed, making Tsuna blush and stare down at his knees with embarrassment. How ironic, the person that Tsuna should be avoiding today, is the very person that he was so eager to meet after school. He shakily raised his hand, and looked up at the teacher.

"U-Um..Sensei? C-Can I please leave? I-I…I don't feel so well." he stated nervously, wanting to hurry to Hibari as soon as he could. The teacher stared at Tsuna for a long moment, deliberating.

"…" He sighed deeply, and shook his head slightly. "Wanting to avoid punishment isn't healthy Sawada-kun. However, today I will allow it. Only this once however, because there's only a minute left of school." The teacher said in a calm, yet stern voice.

Gokudera stared at the teacher in shock, and stood up, raising his hand as well.

"Then I'm going to go early too! I'll take him home!" he declared. The teacher's eyes narrowed, and he threw a textbook at Gokudera, hitting him square in the face.

"ITAAAAAII! DAMN YOU, YOU SHITTY TEACHER, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he demanded.

"You and Yamamoto-kun were absent the entire class! You really think I'll allow you to leave early as well?!" he yelled. Gokudera gritted his teeth and slammed his fists onto the desk.

"WE WERE AT THE NURSES!" Gokudera snapped, not giving up.

As Gokudera and the teacher argued, Tsuna quickly grabbed all his stuff, and scrambled out of the classroom. As he passed Yamamoto's desk however, he heard the Rain Guardian chuckle. He turned to look at him quickly, and saw Yamamoto wink.

"Have fun at detention Tsuna~" He laughed quietly, so no one else would hear. Tsuna blushed, and dashed out of the classroom. He clumsily raced down the halls, and finally came to the disciplinary office door, just as the departing bell rang. Tsuna took a moment, panting and wondering how on Earth he managed to get here so quickly without falling over or hurting himself. Tsuna finally opened the door, trying to stride in calmly, but tripping over his own feet and falling into a heap on the floor. Hibari was alone in the office, sitting at the desk at the back of the office. He stared at Tsuna, who was in a mess on the floor, and smirked slightly.

"Herbivore, didn't someone ever teach you to knock?" he demanded in his naturally cold, stern voice. He eyed Tsuna, noting that the young and useless mafioso was panting, his face red not from embarrassment (well not completely) but from exhaustion. "Were you really so excited about coming here that you ran?" he asked slyly, internally snickering when Tsuna blushed and looked away from the prefect, getting up onto his feet. Hibari stared at Tsuna.

"Answer me Herbivore or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna fiddled with his hands absentmindedly, and glanced up at Hibari's eyes for a quick moment. He remained silent. Hibari smirked a bit wider, and stood up, walking around the desk slowly. "Oh right, for the perverted Herbivore, getting bitten to death isn't a punishment, but rather exciting? Is that right?" he asked rather seductively. Tsuna's head snapped up, and he blushed madly.

"N-NO!" he declared, trying to be defiant. Hibari smiled darkly, and tilted his head in false curiosity.

"Oh really now? Then answer my question Herbivore." (oh crap I spelled that right…too lazy to take off the 'e' =3= ) Tsuna blushed, and stared at his feet.

"…I-I did run here…" He mumbled quietly. Hibari smiled ever-so-slightly, and placed his hand on top of Tsuna's head gently, causing the very shocked Tsuna to look up at the prefect with big honey eyes, filled with apprehension.

"H-hibari-s-san?"

"Good Herbivore." he praised, causing Tsuna to blush. However, after that moment, as Hibari smiled, his grip on Tsuna's head tightened. "However, you need punishment." Tsuna squeaked as Hibari grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair, pulling his head back a little roughly, so Tsuna was looking up at Hibari.

"Wh-WHY?!" demanded Tsuna. "I-I came! (BWAHAHAHAHA THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG!) Why am I being-"

"No running in the halls." Hibari snapped, smirking at the struggling Tsuna. Tsuna internally face-palmed. OF COURSE HIBARI WOULD PUNISH HIM FOR RUNNING IN THE HALLS! They were in school after all, where Hibari takes his rules more seriously than even the 'extreme' Ryohei took sportsmanship. Why oh WHY did Tsuna admit to running to the ONE person in the school that took it seriously!?

"I-I'm sorry Hibari-saAAAH!" In the middle of begging forgiveness, Hibari bent down to the smaller boy, and chomped on his neck roughly, making Tsuna cry out in delight.

**Hitman & Ouji:** OWARI!  
><strong>Ouji:<strong> I know you peasants have missed the Prince  
><strong>Hitman:<strong> Shut Up Ouji! No One has missed you! ANYWAY we finally updated the last installment of Tsuna's Confession  
><strong>Ouji:<strong> Yes the Prince has worked very hard for you peasants.  
><strong>Hitman:<strong> Yea...well, we will try and update as often as we can now, but were starting college so we will be EXTRA busy  
><strong>Ouji:<strong> Yes EXTRA EXTRA busy!  
><strong>Hitman:<strong> Either way please review and comment on our fic! Thanks!


End file.
